Scarlet Fever
by bkwerm22
Summary: Elizabeth visits a dying Mary and later contracts Scarlet fever.
1. Chapter 1

A maid named Virginia stepped into the dining room where Elizabeth and Darcy were eating breakfast.

"Mrs. Darcy, a letter has arrived for you from Longbourne," Virginia announced, handing the letter to Elizabeth.

"Thank you, Virginia," Elizabeth replied. Virginia curtseyed and left the room. Elizabeth broke the seal on the letter read the salutation. "It's a letter from my mother!" Elizabeth exclaimed. Then she began to read. Soon, the color in Elizabeth's face drained. Darcy looked at her with concern.

"What is it, Lizzy?" he asked.

Elizabeth laid the letter on the table with quivering hands. "It's…it's Mary. She's come down with scarlet fever!" she replied.

"Dear Lord, what does the letter say, my darling?" Darcy asked.

Elizabeth picked the letter back up began to read:

_My Dearest Lizzy,_

_ I regret that I must tell you of Mary's illness. She has come down with scarlet fever. Your father and I fear the worst; she is deteriorating quickly. Dear Lizzy, if at all possible, I would request that you come home to see your sister. She is not long for this world. Please, Lizzy, come as soon as you are able._

_Your Loving Mother_

"Oh, Darcy! I must away!"

"Of course, darling! I will call for Isaac right away!" Darcy replied.

An hour later, the team was hitched and Elizabeth was on her way home. She waved to her husband from the carriage and then pulled herself back in. As soon as the carriage jolted forward, Elizabeth allowed herself to cry.

Elizabeth arrived home around 2 o'clock and saw her mother running towards the carriage. "Oh, Lizzy! You came! Quickly! Your sister wishes to see you!" Elizabeth stepped out of the carriage and puller her mother into a hug.

"How is she, mother?" she asked.

"I fear she will not survive the night. I have already told Lydia and Jane; Kitty has been sent away. Lydia couldn't make it and Jane, as you know, is with child. Mrs. Bennet replied.

Elizabeth nodded and followed her mother inside. She made her way upstairs and into Mary's bedroom. Her sister lay in bed, tossing feverishly back and forth. A red rash covered most of her face and arms. Elizabeth rushed forward and sat down beside her sister. "Mary?" Elizabeth whispered. Mary's eyes slowly opened and she looked at her sister groggily.

"Elizabeth," she croaked out. "You came."

"Yes, Mary, of course I came," Elizabeth replied. "How are you feeling?"

"Terrible. My throat aches and I feel weak. Oh, Lizzy, I am so glad you came. I am frightened; I don't want to die." Tears began to fall from Mary's eyes.

"Hush now, Dear Mary. You must rest; don't talk of such things." Elizabeth looked over to Mary's bedside table and her eyes fell upon a bowl of water and a cloth. Elizabeth stood up from the chair and went over to the table. She took the cloth into her hands and wrung it out. Then she made her way back to Mary's side and sat down on the bed. Elizabeth began to dab Mary's forehead with the cloth and sang softly to her.

Half an hour later, Mr. and Mrs. Bennet entered the room and stood around Mary's bed. Elizabeth continued to bathe her sister's brow. Mary took in a sharp intake of breath, causing Elizabeth to stop. "Mary?"

"Lizzy, I can't breathe very well. I feel so weak." At Mary's words, Mrs. Bennet began to sob. Mr. Bennet held his wife while silent tears slipped down his cheeks. Elizabeth took Mary's hand.

"Mary, it's all right. You mustn't be afraid," Elizabeth whispered.

"I'm not afraid any longer," Mary replied. She then looked up at her father. "Give my other sister's my best?" she requested. Mr. Bennet nodded.

"Of course, Mary," he replied.

Elizabeth stroked Mary's forehead with her free hand. "I love you, Mary. Go with God." Mary smiled weakly at her sister.

"I love you Elizabeth." Then Mary looked back to her parents. "Mama? Papa? I love you too." Then Mary's eyes closed and her hand went limp. A tear slowly ran down Elizabeth's cheek and she released her sister's hand. Elizabeth then looked up at her parents.

"She's gone," Elizabeth whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

The funeral was held a week after Mary's death and all of the Bennet sisters and their respective families were in attendance. Mrs. Bennet wept loudly as the pastor spoke. Elizabeth had her arms wrapped around her mother's shoulders and Mr. Bennet stood behind them stoically. After Mary's casket was lowered into the ground, the family gradually dispersed. Mr. Bennet placed an arm around Mrs. Bennet and gently led her towards their carriage. When everybody had left, Elizabeth and Darcy remained. "Oh Darcy, she was so afraid of dying…" Elizabeth said quietly. Darcy stepped towards his wife and pulled her into a hug. She sobbed into his shoulder and he held her close. After a few moments, Darcy gently pulled away and looked Elizabeth in the eyes.

"Come away now, Elizabeth. Your family is waiting," he said. Elizabeth nodded and she and her husband made their way to their carriage, hand in hand.

Elizabeth and Darcy left for Pemberley the next morning. Elizabeth leaned against her husband and slept. They reached their estate around two and Darcy gently shook Elizabeth. She opened up her eyes and smiled up at her husband. "We're home, darling," Darcy said. Then he got up out of the carriage and held out his hand for Elizabeth to take. He helped her out of the carriage and Elizabeth smiled at him gratefully.

"Darcy?" Elizabeth said.

"Yes, my love?"

"I don't fe…" she began. But Elizabeth didn't finish her sentence and fainted into her husband's arms.


End file.
